footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Didier Drogba
| cityofbirth = Abidjan | countryofbirth = Ivory Coast | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Phoenix Rising (player-owner) | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = 1989-1991 1991-1993 1993–1997 1997–1998 | youthclubs = Abbeville Vannes Levallois Le Mans | years = 1998–2002 2002–2003 2003–2004 2004–2012 2012-2013 2013-2014 2014-2015 2015- | clubs = Le Mans Guingamp Marseille Chelsea Shanghai Shenhua Galatasaray Chelsea Montreal Impact | caps(goals) = 64 (12) 45 (20) 35 (19) 226 (100) 11 (8) 37 (15) 7 (1) | nationalyears = 2002–2014 | nationalteam = Côte d'Ivoire | nationalcaps(goals) = 104 (65) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Tébily Didier Yves Drogba (born 11 March 1978), known as Didier Drogba, is an Ivorian professional footballer who plays for Chelsea in the Premier League as a striker, and is a former captain and all-time top scorer of the Ivory Coast national team, ending his international career in 2014. He is best known for his career at Chelsea, for whom he scored more goals than any other foreign player and is currently the club's fourth highest goal scorer of all time. In October 2012, he was voted by Chelsea supporters as the club's greatest ever player. His key attributes include his physical strength, ability in the air, and his ability to retain possession of the ball. Career statistics Chelsea *FA Premier League: 2004–05, 2005–06, 2009–10 *FA Cup: 2006–07, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2011–12 *Football League Cup: 2004–05, 2006–07 *UEFA Champions League: 2011–12 *FA Community Shield: 2005, 2009 Galatasaray *Süper Lig: 2012–13 *TFF Süper Kupa: 2013 *Türkiye Kupası: 2013–14 Individual * UEFA Champions League Final Man of the Match: 2012 * Africa Cup Team of the Tournament: 2006, 2008, 2012 * Ivory Coast Player of the year: 2006, 2007, 2012 * FA Community Shield Man of the Match: 2005 * League Cup Final Man of the Match: 2007 * African Footballer of the Year: 2006, 2009 * PFA Team of the Year: 2006–07, 2009–10 * Premier League Golden Boot: 2007, 2010 * Chelsea Players' Player of the Year: 2007 * BBC African Footballer of the Year]]: 2009 * Chelsea Top Scorer: 2006–07, 2009–10 * FA Cup Final Man of the Match: 2010 * Turkish Footballer of the Year: 2013 * Ligue 1 Player of the Year: 2003–04 * Ligue 1 Team of the Year: 2003–04 * Ligue 1 Goal of the Year: 2003–04 * Chelsea Player of the Year: 2010 * ESM Team of the Year: 2006–07 * UEFA Cup Top Scorer: 2003–04 * UEFA Team of the Year: 2007 * Africa Cup Top Scorer: 2012 * FIFA/FIFPro World XI: 2007 * Time Top 100: 2010 * Golden Foot: 2013 * Onze d'Or: 2004 * Ivory Coast all-time Top Scorer External links * Didier Drogba's official website – available in English and French * * BBC World Service: African Footballer of the Year 2008 * Profile at SoccerSurfer.com * ESPN Profile Category:1978 births Drogba Category:Le Mans FC players Category:En Avant de Guingamp players Category:Olympique de Marseille players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Shanghai Shenhua F.C. players Category:Galatasaray S.K. players Category:Players Category:Ivorian players Category:Living people Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:Montreal Impact players